


Comfortable Life

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Soonhoon - Freeform, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Life with Soonyoung, if anything, is comfortable; their sex life included.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Comfortable Life

Life with Soonyoung, if anything, is comfortable; their sex life included.

It doesn't always have to end up with Soonyoung buried balls deep inside of Jihoon. Sometimes it's just lazily making out, sucking each other or simply jacking off together because sometimes Jihoon doesn't want to have dick stuck up his ass, Soonyoung is too tired to have penetrative sex or he just want to eat Jihoonie out all day long. They do what the others want, don't force whatever they don't want to do except in some situations. 

They respect each other and like this, they're content.

Today is one of those days where Soonyoung is turned on but doesn't feel like putting it in; more like he's too comfortable to move.

They are laying on their bed, Jihoon resting his head on Soonyoung's chest, tucked under his chin, while the other has his arm around his waist and is tracing patterns on the skin.

Soonyoung wordlessly kisses Jihoon's forehead, mumbling a simple : "I'm horny." To Jihoon who, of course, groans; because they're far too comfortable at the moment.

"I know what you're thinking and same, I don't want to move too." Soonyoung adds with a sheepish smile as he grabs a hold of Jihoon's hand resting idly on top of his clothed chest and guides it to his crotch. "This will do."

Jihoon says no more as he palms Soonyoung through his pants, humming when the older moans low against the top of his head. Jihoon then repositions his head so he can leave kisses on his lover's neck while his hand grabs a hold of the waistband of Soonyoung's boxer, pulling it down with the help of Soonyoung himself who lifts his hips up and kicks away the particle of clothing.

Once free, Soonyoung spread his legs comfortably.

"Get the lube." Jihoon demands as he rubs circle on Soonyoung's tummy.

"Just use your spit or something, you know I don't mind." 

Jihoon pulls away slightly to give Soonyoung a look. "But spitting on my own hand is gross."

"You complain too fucking much." Soonyoung rolls his eyes and brings his free hand to Jihoon's face. "Here."

The younger keeps the look on his face.

"Quick, Hoonie, I'm losing my boner."

And finally Jihoon sighed in defeat, gathering saliva in his mouth before spitting it out onto Soonyoung's awaiting palm.

Soonyoung then brings his spit covered hand down to his cock, giving it some moisture along with a few pumps and amidst all that, Jihoon has gone back to kissing his neck; Soonyoung could feel the pleasant smooches wetting a side of his neck with his saliva.

The older then grab Jihoon's hand which was waiting on his stomach and wraps it around his cock.

Jihoon begin working it immediately, slowly stroking Soonyoung's length as to bring it to full hardness.

"Your hand looks so pretty around me, Hoonie." He sings, turning his head so he can leave a kiss at whichever part of Jihoon he can reach.

Jihoon merely hums in answer and he starts pumping Soonyoung's cock, squeezing once in awhile. "Feels good?" Jihoon mouths against Soonyoung's neck before he sucks on the skin; attempting to leave a mark.

"Of course." Soonyoung answers through gritted teeth, tilting his head to give Jihoon more access while his hips buck up to thrust into Jihoon's hand.

"Baby, want to finger you." Soonyoung squeezed the smaller's butt, earning a gasp from Jihoon who's been leaving purple marks all over his neck and throat.

Jihoon makes a sound of protest at Soonyoung's desire. "Lube's too far away and I don't wanna use spit. Later."

"It's a promise, then. Gonna finger you all day, make you feel so good."

Jihoon moans softly at that. "Mhmm, now focus. This is not about me." He says before he runs his thumb on Soonyoung's swollen head, digging his nails to the slit and making Soonyoung gasps loudly.

"It's coming out." Jihoon comments as he spread the pre-cum all over Soonyoung's cock and massaging it into the meat.

"Faster, baby." Soonyoung demands, his breath getting ragged as seconds pass and he desperately grinds his hips up.

"Mmh, baby you look so good like this. Completely at my mercy." Jihoon hums pleasantly, slowing his movements instead of going faster like Soonyoung wants him to.

"Oh God, Jihoon." Soonyoung groans, annoyed because somehow Jihoon's switch has been flipped.

"What is it?" Jihoon kisses his jaw, completely enjoying the situation. 

"Fuck, Jihoon!" Soonyoung curses at the lack of ministrations as Jihoon's hand has come to a complete stop. "I'll get back at you, just you wait."

Jihoon should be afraid, he knows how cruel Soonyoung can be if he wants to, especially when it comes to sex and specifically edging but he puts the thought aside and focus at the moment. "Is that what you should be saying in this kind of situation?"

"Fuck, Jihoon, move your goddamn hand."

"You seem to be forgetting the magic word."

"Please." Soonyoung immediately said. "Fuck, please move your hand."

Jihoon pouts. "You showed no resistance, no fun." And starts stroking Soonyoung again, his lips on Soonyoung's jaw moving further up but his position doesn't allow him to reach Soonyoung's lips so Jihoon brings his left hand to grab onto Soonyoung's head and pulled him down so their lips can meet. 

Soonyoung arch his back in pleasure when Jihoon finally picks up the pace; stroking and squeezing quickly and deliciously. 

"Jihoon. Jihoon, fuck. I'm close."

"I know. Come for me, Youngie."

And Soonyoung does, spurting white lines alongside with curses which Jihoon swallowed with his own mouth. 

The taller pants harshly against Jihoon's lips before kissing him hungrily and only letting go after he comes down from his high.

"Fuck you." Is what left Soonyoung's lips the first thing and Jihoon laughs, bringing his cum covered hand up to lick at it. Jihoon also make sure to maintain eye contact with Soonyoung; hoping that maybe Soonyoung would go easy on him after the little stunt he pulled earlier.

"You know that won't work, right?" Soonyoung smirks as he pushes himself to a sitting position, automatically bringing Jihoon with him who whines in protest. "And here I was thinking of letting you cum for however much you want." Soonyoung says, nosing Jihoon's neck and now that we're talking about necks, Soonyoung notices numerous little marks on his and he cooes internally; maybe he'll go easy on him after all.

It is a fact that Jihoon is as possessive as himself.

"How am I going to cover this up?" He asks.

Jihoon looks offended at the question. "Why would you want to cover it up. It's a mark that shows you're mine."

And Soonyoung melts into a pool of goo. "You know what, I'll forgive you for what you did earlier." He declares and Jihoon smiles, bright and relieved.

Soonyoung kissed him once and rolled away to retrieve the lube from the drawer. When he comes back, he sits up with his back against the headboard and beckons Jihoon to sit on his lap which the other does.

Soonyoung tells Jihoon to spread his legs apart then uncaps the small lid of the nozzle and pushes Jihoon's sweater up to reveal his bare torso, tucking the fold under Jihoon's chin who obediently held it in place.

Jihoon shivers when cold liquid was drizzled on his chest, stomach and cock then a hand spreading and massaging it into his skin. "I thought we're only fingering?"

"Yeah, but you like it this way, don't you? All wet and oiled up."

Jihoon flushed but doesn't deny anything. 

Soonyoung smiles at him fondly, rubbing his cheek against Jihoon's hair as if to show the fondness he's feeling.

Soonyoung poured some more lube onto Jihoon's balls, letting it drip on his rim and Soonyoung use a finger to rub it. He then wet the nozzle's tip with the oil and slowly pushed it inside Jihoon who clutched the back of his shirt in surprise.

"At least tell me before you put in anything!" He grumbles in protest but everything dies in his throat when Soonyoung squirted the lube inside and Jihoon feels every hair on his body stood; he moans to Soonyoung's neck.

"Feels like when I cum inside, right?" Soonyoung whispers as he pulls it out then pushes it again, fucking him a few times with the object. "Gonna make it so wet that it'll create those squelching noises you love so much when I finger you hard."

Jihoon feels himself twitching at the mention of that. "Fuck."

"Getting excited at the imagination alone, hm?" Soonyoung strokes Jihoon's cock slowly. "The real thing will be better, promise." He says.

"Ah, the lube's leaking out of you; that's hot." Soonyoung points out as he uses his fingers to scoop it up and pushes it inside Jihoon who moan in surprise at the sudden intrusion. "God, Hoonie, your inside is super wet and slippery and warm. My finger is sliding in and out really easily. Can you feel it, baby?"

"Hng-" Jihoon closes his eyes. "Keep talking." He says in between short breaths.

"I'm going to add the second finger." Soonyoung says while pulling out and then when he thrusts inside, Jihoon feels fuller than before. "You like it, baby?"

Jihoon gasped when Soonyoung brushes against his prostate. "There." He moans breathlessly and Soonyoung curls his fingers to press on the spot again.

"Like that?"

"Yes. Oh God, yes."

Soonyoung's movements were slow as he retracts his fingers and then pushed inside and directly into the bundle of nerves and with each thrust, Jihoon becomes louder and louder.

"Tell me how are you feeling, baby. Tell me how does my fingers feel inside you, pounding onto your sweet spot."

"G-Good." Jihoon chokes out. "Feels so fucking good and I l-love it. Love how your fingers fill me up so well, love how it can easily find my prostate and drives me crazy."

"Fuck, Jihoon." Soonyoung cursed quietly, kissing Jihoon's now sweaty temple. "I might get hard again."

"Want more, Youngie." Jihoon said directly to Soonyoung's ear. "Put another in."

Soonyoung complies and pushes in another digit, earning himself a long, wanton moan from Jihoon and another when he curled and twisted it around.

"Soonyoung- ngh- wanna come."

"Of course. Anything for you, baby. How do you want it? Want me to abuse your prostate until you come all over you chest? Or do you want me to give you stroke your pretty little cock until you shoot?"

Jihoon whimpered at that. "M-My prostate. Want you to make me cum from my ass alone."

"You're going to be the death of me, Hoonie. Let me change our position, okay?" Soonyoung then moved Jihoon from his lap and onto the bed, laying him flat on his back, putting a pillow on his head and spreading his legs. Soonyoung himself sat on his right side as he reached for the lube again; Jihoon loves it extra wet.

"Ready?"

Jihoon nods and Soonyoung infiltrates Jihoon's insides again, thrusting, curling and twisting until Jihoon let out a pleasured cry when he hits certain spot and he starts moving faster and harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-!" Jihoon curses, his head thrown back and his whole body moved as Soonyoung fingered him hard, veins bulging on his arms. The squelching sounds begin to make itself heard and it sounds so filthy that Jihoon can't help but to get more turned on. " _Ah- hng-_ c-close!"

"Come, baby." Soonyoung whispers encouragingly and Jihoon came, shooting his load all over his milky white stomach and Soonyoung slowed down his movements; but not stopping. "You good?"

Jihoon nods, his chest rising up and down as he breathes heavily.

Jihoon jerks in surprise when Soonyoung starts poking his prostate again and again, driving him to overstimulated state and he cries and writhes underneath, legs pressing together as he attempts to run away but Soonyoung hauls one of his legs over his shoulder and is holding apart the other, easily pinning Jihoon in place.

"S-Soonyoung- fuck! Stop!"

It hurts but the pleasure is building just as quickly and Jihoon feels his eyes rolling onto the back of his head as he desperately hold onto Soonyoung's moving arm.

"I know you like it when I do this, baby. Look, your dick is slowly getting hard again." Soonyoung muses. "Do you want me to add another finger, Hoonie? Make you feel so full and good?"

"Y-Yes, please."

Soonyoung laughs. "What happened to 'Soonyoung, stop!'?" He teases but doesn't deny his baby of anything.

Jihoon bites on his lips when he feels Soonyoung's pinky joining the other three digits. The stretch hurts and feels so good at the same time and Jihoon wouldn't mind having Soonyoung's fingers inside him all day; which seems to be Soonyoung's plan for today.

"F-Fuck. Feels so full." Jihoon gasps.

"The way you like it?"

Jihoon nods shyly.

Soonyoung smiles and hovered over him to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "Let's get you laid across my lap and we'll stay like that all day. Just me fingering you and you coming over and over again, making a mess out of our bed sheets. How does that sound?"

Jihoon's breath hitches in anticipation as he settled to the position Soonyoung mentioned. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how did this end up like this  
> I want something a lot more softer but meh  
> Enjoy 💕


End file.
